God of The Third Sol
by evelsaint93
Summary: On the day of the Meteor shower, many things have changed.Clark has always been a sickly but normal boy growing up but one day his powers started appearing. How will he cope with them? This is the journey. ClarkxMany Kal! Slow development!
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue:1989

God of the Third Sol

_A/N: This is a new Story!. I was inspired to write this because I think there were so many different outcomes had things been different. I don't like how Clark made all the wrong choices with Lana and kept pulling away. _

_No. Fuck that. In my story Clark is going to grow some balls and learns how to use them. The only reason why Clark is such a boyscout is because he grew up with his abilities very apparent. Jonathan and Martha Kent knew what his powers could do if not guided by Moral constraints, hence they raised him strictly._

_My story is going to be different. Here are some basic changes. I am slowly going to add changes which make Clark immune to Green Kryptonite. Don't worry, it will actually be believable. _

_Onward!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Prologue: 1989_

It was a clear and sunny day, a festive day. The Smallville Football team had won again it seems. Jonathan strolled along the quaint streets of Smallville with Martha as cars loaded with cheering teens drove by. Youth was a great thing. It was too bad that he couldn't have kids of his own. The doctors had told them that the chances of Martha getting pregnant are close to none. Maybe they'll adopt a kid and raise it like their own.

He pushed the door open, ignoring the overpower smell of flowers that invaded his senses.

"Afternoon Nell"

The pretty woman behind the cashier turned around with a wide smile. "Jonathan!"

Her voice trailed off when she saw Martha and there was a moment of silence. "And Martha... What a surprise. So what brings the reclusive Kents to Town?"

Jonathan felt a little bit nervous. There was a time when Nell tried seducing him, well not seduction but she clearly shown an interest in him. While he was faithful to Martha completely, there were times when he was flattered by the attention like any red-blood male would be.

"Tulips, Red ones if you have them. Martha wants to try her hand at it"

Martha walked over to Lana Lang who was dressed in a velvety black satin dress along with a wand.

"That is a beautiful dress Lana. Are you a princess?"

"No, I'm a Witch who knows magic. Do you want to make a wish?"

Martha gave her a warm smile. "I would love to make a wish."

Lana gave a toothy smile and waved her wand. "Abra Kadabra" There was an unnoticed glow that appeared when Lana waved her wand but it faded as quickly as it appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonathan hoisted the two bag of seeds over his shoulders like it was nothing. He deposited it in the back of the truck and started up the engine. Martha was looking off into the sky, smiling wistfully. He pulled her over and gave her a deep kiss.

"I know what you wished for. But honey you know it's near impossible. If it makes you any better, I'll try extra hard tonight."

Martha broke the kiss and smiled. "I see a little face smiling at me, calling me mom. It's all I ever wanted."

Jonathan felt the tears well up in his eyes as he hugged her into his chest. "I know dear. I do too." He knew Martha had sacrificed a lot just to be with him. She even defied her father and married him, living as a wife of a farmer while she could be enjoying her father's wealth. He owed her too much.

He started the car and started on his drive back home.

There was an ominous flashing in the sky but it went by unnoticed. Out on the Cream Corn Factory, a young Lex Luthor saw the sky shining. He turned to his father and pulled on his sleeve. Lionel Luthor knocked his son's hands away. "Not now Lex, I'm working"

Lex frowned and walked deeper into the cornfield so he could see better. Finally he could see it. It was a great burning red rock. At first it was only one but then another appeared and then another. He lost count after thirty. There must have be over a hundred meteor rocks falling down towards Smallville.

Lex ran to his father screaming. "Dad! The sky is falling down!"

Lionel turned around to reprimand his son but stood agape. Hundreds of meteor rocks were hurtling down towards the town. "Oh dear God. Is it the traveler? Hurry Lex lets get downstairs!"

Lionel ran towards the Cream Factory's storm cellar and jumped in, the automatic Steel re-inforced gates were closing.

Lex ran as fast as he could but his breathing got cut short. He gasped and tripped, choking for air, grasping for his inhaler. What a time to have an Asthma attack.

Lionel screamed. He saw the terrified eyes of his son as the doors closed. Then the first meteor landed. It sent a horrific shock wave which flattened the corn field and washed over Lex.

Lex felt a burning pain in his body and a tingle as the blast rid his head of his hair, leaving him bald. Before he fell unconscious, he was glad the pressure on his lungs was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people saw the thick black smoke from the first meteor strike. At first they were in shock but then they realized the ordeal was far from over. Hundreds more followed. It was a horrific scene, some people even thought it was Armageddon and dropped to their knees and prayed.

It didn't save them. The burning hell descended, and devastated the land. Lana reached out for her parents. A meteor was head straight towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Nooooo!" Lana anguished scream pierced through the chaos. The Meteor rock was covered in a pinkish light before it veered off into the side and ran through the water tower instead.

Lana sighed in relief but missed the second meteor coming. It hit her parents and their car, sending it up in flames.

Lana screamed in anguish and grabbed her head, crying in shock. Nell held her back and carried her to safety. Lana kept looking back at the spot where her parents were vaporized. She had powers, she knew it but she wasn't strong enough. She was weak... too weak to stop her parent's death...

That was the first time Lana Lang discovered her power.

Meanwhile, Jonathan Kent was driving like a street racer, dodging meteors as they fell on the road like hailstones. Martha was clutching his arm praying and praying. Jonathan grit his teeth and hit the gas peddle. It was a good thing he was good at physics, he could somewhat calculate the trajectory of the falling meteors and avoided the worse of them.

Suddenly one of the meteors changed trajectory and did a ninety degree angle turn, landing horizontally against the road. He swore and put the car into a reverse brake, skidding into the ruined road and flipping over. There was a horrible rattling as the world spun around in a blur of color. Thank God he strapped the seatbelt so tightly that it hurt.

When the car finally rolled to a stop, he was strapped upside down to the car seat. All the blood rushed painfully to his head. On the brighter note, at least he was alive. He shook Martha awake and they awkwardly got out of the car.

They looked at the burning trail of destruction from the meteor. They took a look at each other and silently agreed to take a look at whatever dropped from the sky.

At the landing site, the space ship deposited the young Kyrptonian onto the smoking ground. Kal-El screamed in agony and pain as the Green Meteor laced rock turn his blood into a frenzied mess. It felt like his body was ripping itself apart, the blood was boiling and bubbling in his very vein. The Ship was blinking on and off, trying to save itself from the effects of the radiation also.

The young Kryptonian boy thrashed and failed around, trying to find something to alleviate the pain. In his wild struggle, he broke apart the smoking Pod attached to the ship, spilling genetic matter all over himself. The berserker cells entered the young Kyrptonian boys body, eager to survive.

Apparently it was affected by the Green Meteor rocks too. At such an early stage, it would disintegrate before it could adapt and survive. Finding a host would be the best possible solution. The boy relaxed somewhat after the genetic material entered his body and alleviated the pain somewhat but it still hurt a lot. It was no longer fatal but he felt weak, weaker than he had ever been.

Then he saw two faces peering curiously at him. He reached out his hand in a desperate attempt for help and then fainted.

Martha and Jonathan Kent were shocked. There was a naked young boy next to a spaceship.

Martha looked at Jonathan. He looked back and shook his head. "No Martha, we are not keeping him."

"Jonathan please. We have too. Look at him, he's so defenseless. He needs our help. You know I can't have children myself. Do you really want this boy to be found by the government and put under a microscope or in a cage before he even learns how to talk?"

Jonathan ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Alright Martha, you win. Let's get his spaceship out of here before anyone sees it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Meteor shower at Smallville gathered the attention of the Nation. It was the first time that hundreds of boulder size meteor rocks had made it through the earth's atmosphere. There was nothing odd about the meteor rocks from what the scientist could find. More importantly, the town was all but wrecked.

Many people had died and the land was dotted with meteor rocks. It was a waste of manpower to gouge them out of the earth so they simply buried them where ever one landed.

Lionel Luthor had been overjoyed that his son was alive, it didn't matter if his son was bald, all that matters that he was alive. Not only was his son alive but his asthma was gone too. Lionel Luthor took this opportunity to use his massive wealth to rebuild the town and start many new corporations. He practically owned the whole town.

The history of Smallville changed that day.

And so did the fate of the World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Woot! Exciting much? Here are some basic changes already._

_For one thing, Lana demonstrates her ability to use magic! It's something she inherited from her bloodline. The first sign of it was telekinesis. There's more to come folks._

_Secondly, Davis Bloome does not exist. The berserker cells entered Clark's body and helped him adapt to the lethal poisoning of the Meteor rocks. Note that there are hundreds of Meteor rocks this time, not a dozen. It's pretty much all over Smallville. The berserker cells keep him alive but weak._

_Also, here comes the traditional vote!_

_Clark Kent developed a split personality called Kal who is basically the darker side to him _

_Or_

_Lana Lang has a split personality called Isobel who was created due to the trauma of her Parent's death_

_Also, who wants Clark to have the ability some of the abilities from the meteor infected metahumans?_

_I know a way to make it happen. Of course, he isn't going to become like Peter or Sylar from Heroes but he chooses which ability he wants to have. Just a thought because I think the ability to teleport is awesome._

_And to all the goody two shoe Clark lovers out there. You have been warned._

_Read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

God of The Third Sol

A/N: Ok, now that the prologue is done. Let's get to the actual Story itself.

_**IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! **_

I don't know how I'm going to develop this yet but it's going to be random and it won't follow the Storyline exactly. Please don't flame.

Now onward!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: New Life

_1989, Three Days After the Meteor Shower_

Jonathan Kent was a patient man. He loved kids and usually could handle them fairly well but Clark, their newfound addition to the family, just wouldn't stop crying. The boy who had literally dropped from the sky had been crying for three days and three nights without any signs of fatigue or any signs of stopping.

He rubbed his temples soothingly, "Martha honey, do you know what's wrong with him?"

Next to him, his wife looked just as tired as he was. "I honestly don't know Jonathan. It's been three full days. A normal kid can't cry that long. He's not hungry because I just fed him. He looks like he's in pain, or at least he looks like it."

Jonathan had to agree with Martha. Clark's skin was pale and lifeless. His eyes were shut close in discomfort and he kept rolling around in the bed.

Martha swept her hand over Clark's forehead. "He's burning up Jonathan. We have to take him from a doctor!"

"And tell them what Martha? That we found a kid who dropped from space and have no idea what's wrong with him? Honey, he might look the same as us but he could have green blood on the inside for all we know."

Martha picked up Clark and carried him to the bathroom."You're being irrational again. Why don't you finish painting the new room and we'll talk about it later, I'm going to give him a cool bath."

Clark was a surprisingly quiet and clam boy. Most children his age would be off the walls running around and screaming. It was too bad Clark didn't know how to speak yet. She set him in the tub and started washing him. For all intent and purpose, he looked like a normal three year old boy, a cute one that is.

She poked his cheek and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Martha, your new mother."

Clark tilted his head, his last memories that he associated with the word mother was...

"L-Laa-rraa?"

Martha squealed and shouted excitedly for Jonathan. "Come dear! He just spoke his first word!"

Clark looked at the woman's smiling face. It appeared that what he said made her very happy so he said it again.

"Laaraa!"

Martha's maternal instincts went haywire. Clark was such an adorable boy, she really wanted to raise him. She could tell that he would grow up to be a fine man one day.

She cooed at him, "Come on Clark, say Martha. Maarrthhaaaa."

He looked at her with wide and innocent eyes and clumsily tried to imitate her. "Maaathha?"

Martha pulled on Jonathan's arm excitedly, "He's so smart! He's already picking up our language already."

Jonathan leaned over and came face to face with little Clark, "So son, can you say Jonathan?"

Clark giggled and pointed at him saying "Jon. Jon! Jooon." as if the name were a nursery rhyme.

Jonathan smiled, Clark had won a place in his heart, now the only problem was the paperwork for adoption.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lionel Luthor frowned as he stared at the pile of paperwork before him. All of them were partial ownerships of properties and businesses. None of them were "his" in a sense. That won't do at all.

He wanted to run a business that had the name LuthorCorp on it. The only problem was that damn Bill Ross wouldn't sell his Creamed Corn Factory. Despite the generous amount of money he offered, the man hadn't even blinked an eye.

When he tried to dig up dirt on the Ross family, he couldn't find anything. Bill Ross was married to Abigail Ross who was a court Judge! They had five very well behaved children and the eldest graduated as valedictorian. The one re-occurring fact that came up with was that Bill Ross confided in Jonathan Kent a lot.

He fixed his tie and grabbed his overcoat. It was time to give the Kents a visit. The only problem was finding a opportunity to exploit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kent Farm_

He rang the doorbell and waited, enjoying the sight of the red tulips off to the side. The flowers were coming to a full bloom. To Lionel, flowers were the perfect example of weakness. It took a delicate touch to raise and when it bloomed, the beauty would be breath taking, yet it would wither and fade away shortly afterwards.

"Coming"

It was a female's voice, that must be Mrs. Kent. He straightened his tie and dusted off his clothes. The one thing he learned from all his experience was that first impressions were very important, especially when meeting a woman.

Martha had just put Clark to sleep in his newly refurbished room and rushed down to get the door. She opened the door and saw a very familiar face that have been plastered on the front pages of the Newspaper for weeks.

Lionel Luthor.

Her eyes skid down, taking in his brand name overcoat, his silk tie, and his crisp clean dress shirt. His very image screamed wealth and power._ "Does he dress like this everyday? It wasn't exactly what people would wear when visiting a farm."_ She thought.

Similarly, Lionel Luthor examined Martha Kent with a critical eye. She was a red-head with piercing blue eyes. Her posture screamed friendliness and honesty. There was something about her that seem to emit the feeling of goodness. It also unnerved him a bit that there were so many physical similarities between Martha and his wife Lillian.

He extended his hand firmly, a seemingly honest smiled plastered on his face.

"Lionel Luthor. It's a pleasure to meet you Martha."

Martha nearly raised her eyebrow when Lionel addressed her by her first name. It was a popular trick on first meetings to appear closer, as if addressing a friend. She had picked up a few tricks growing up as the daughter of an influential lawyer to recognize when people approached her with an ulterior motive. Nevertheless, she took his hand and shook it briefly. Common courtesy was required after all.

"So, what brings the busy Lionel Luthor to our reclusive farm? I thought the benefactor of Smallville would be busy ... signing paperwork or helping the orphaned children from the meteor shower."

Lionel Luthor liked it when people spoke their mind. Most people would have been overpowered by awe or fear to speak what they had in mind. They would say things to please him or alter the truth so it would not anger him. It was clear that Martha knew he wasn't here on a social visit so it would be best to get straight to the point.

"Martha, as much as I would love to chat with you, I'm actually here to talk with your husband."

There was a booming voice from behind him. "Mr. Luthor. If this is about Bill Ross' Corn Factory, there's nothing much to talk about."

Lionel Luthor turned to meet the eye of Jonathan Kent. Like Martha, he had the appearance of a honest man, the type who believed that making a honest living means doing a honest day of work in the fields.

He resisted the urge to pull back in disgust. Working out in the sun for hours didn't help improve body odor.

Lionel put a placating smile on his face. "Let us not be too hasty Jonathan. I only need you to convince Bill Ross to sell his factory to me. You know the saying, you scratch my back I scratch yours? Well, if you help me out this time, I will owe you a favor. It will be done with no questions asked. How about it?"

Jonathan looked straight into his eyes, as if he could peer into his soul. Jonathan walked past him and slammed the door into his face.

"Get off my farm. Some people might think you're God but I can tell a honest person when I see one. And you are far from honest."

Lionel turned red in anger. Who did the farm boy think he was to blow off the great Lionel Luthor? Usually he would be spitting out death threats but instead he swallowed his rage. If Jonathan were alone, he wouldn't hesitate to force his hand but Martha was here also. For some reason, he wanted to preserve his good image for her.

"I'll come back tomorrow Mrs. Kent. Do try to convince your husband to reconsider. When I mean I could help out in anyway, I mean anyway. "

Lionel Luthor walked back to his car satisfied. The resistance was expected, now the bait is laid out, the only question is will they take it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martha tugged on Jonathan's sleeve. "Are you really not going to consider his offer at all?"

Jonathan shrugged off his shirt and went to the fridge to get some milk. "What is there to consider? That man is a liar through and through. The Ross Creamed Corn factory is Bill's legacy and dream. Lionel Luthor will probably tear it down and turn it into a fertilizer plant or something."

He took a swig out of the bottle. Martha rolled her eyes in exasperation._ "Where did he learn his manners from... oh right... on a farm." _

"But Honey, you know we still need to settle Clark's adoption papers. They're going to ask questions about where we found him and where he came from. If we can get Lionel to help, he could certainly handle the process while avoiding questions. No one will ask second questions if he says he's helping a friend with an adoption."

Jonathan considered the options. Having a Luthor help with the adoption certainly would avoid the awkward questions. Besides, all he needed to do was talk with Bill about considering the idea. In the end it was up to Bill whether he sells it or not.

"Okay, how about this, tomorrow we will go to the adoption agency and try to adopt Clark, if it doesn't work, we'll see how things go from there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Next day Smallville Medical Center_

"What do you mean we can't adopt him?"

The orderly shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Kent but due to the Meteor shower, many children were left orphans. We have yet to identify whether their parents are alive or not. Most likely, young Clark here would have to live in the orphanage and wait for his parents to show up. Don't worry, Mr Luthor had donated a sizable amount of money recently so he will be well taken care of."

While Jonathan and Martha argued with the orderly, Clark wandered off through the white halls of the hospital. He felt a lot better here and actually had the energy to walk normally. He turned around the corner and saw a girl his age, staring at the wall with a blank look on her face.

He walked over to her and sat next to her, looking at the spot she was looking at. He didn't understand what was so interesting about a white wall. The girl didn't even turn around to acknowledge him. He turned to her and poked her cheek. There was no reaction.

He poked her cheek again, this time saying random words he picked up.

"Hi."

Pokes*

"Clark!"

Pokes*

"Hungry?"

Pokes*

"Lara?"

The girl whispers softly. "It's Lana"

Clark perked up. Finally, a reaction!

He smiled and repeated the word, pointing at her. "Lara!"

The girl turned to look at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lana wanted to be left alone. Her parents were gone and she was the only one left behind. Abandoned. Her Aunt Nell had gone in to talk with the doctor which suited her just fine. She was staring at the wall, thinking about the power she had used, when someone sat next to her. She ignored him, knowing that people would stop bothering her if she didn't say anything.

The boy poked her cheek. She didn't respond. He would go away soon.

The boy poked her again and said "Hi". She pretended to ignore him but started paying attention to what he said. Apparently he didn't learn to talk very well yet. She knew his name was Clark at least.

"Lara?"

She had no idea how he almost guessed her name but out of habit she corrected him. "It's Lana"

For the first time since the meteor shower, Lana spoke again.

"Lara!"

She turned to him. He was a cute boy around her age and she didn't see his parents nearby.

"I told you already, It's Lana."

"Laannnaaa?" The boy seemed baffled by her name and tilted his head curiously as if trying to understand. He pointed at her. "Lana?"

The corner of her lips pulled up slightly, amused by the cute expression of his face. "Yes, Lana" she said pointing to herself.

He pointed to himself. "Clark!" he said proudly.

Before she could say anything else, Her Aunt came out and ushered her into the room. She took one last look at the boy before she followed her Aunt in.

Clark frowned when his new friend went away. Now where was Jon and Maathaa? He wandered back the way he came from, looking for familiar faces.

Inside the room the doctor kept asking annoying questions. Lana kept silent and started retreating into her mind. She didn't want to be here. It was cold, white, and lonely. She wanted to be in her mind where there were warm memories of her parents.

She pulled back into her mind, protecting herself. In an attempt to disconnect herself from reality, the stress and trauma cause the magic from within her to well up. Her head snapped back up, eyes looking straight forward.

"What is it? Do you remember something?" The doctor said patiently.

She nodded. "I don't remember anything but my name."

"Oh really? What is it?"

She gave him a cold smile. "It's Isobel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And it ends with a cliffhanger! Due to the trauma and stress, Lana's magic instinctively created a alternate personality to deal with the pain and grief. Does this have something to do with Lana's ancestor Countess Margerite Isobel Theroux?

Read and find out.

Also.

I'm going to make a vote like usual.

Should Clark and Lana grow up as friends?

Or should they meet each other in High School?

The reason for this is because Clark will be home schooled all the way until High School due to poor health.

*Opps i think I revealed a little bit too much.

So tell me what you think.

Read and _**Review**_!

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3 : New Life pt2

God of The Third Sol

A/N: Mhmm Mid-terms coming up, so I was thinking of a short update. Next chapter after this will be The Strength of Dreams. Stay tuned.

Frankly right now, I'm wondering how much I should deviate from the original storyline. But for now let's develop the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 2: New Life pt.2_

Lionel Luthor smiled like a shark as Bill Ross signed over his Creamed Corn Factory. It had taken a lot of persuasion on Jonathan Kent's part but the deed was done. The land was his now.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Ross. I hope you take pleasure in seeing your factory turn into something great."

Jonathan didn't like how Lionel look like a cat that had just caught a canary. Lionel smiled.

"Jonathan my good friend, I'm indebted to you. I alone could not have persuaded Bill here to sell me his factory."

Bill turned to Jonathan, eyes wide. "Whats going on here Jon, What's he yappin' about?"

Lionel donned his gloves and started back to his car. "As per your request, the adoption papers will be settled with no questions asked. It's a fair trade is it not? Have a good day gentlemen. I hope you like the new fertilizer plant I am going to build here."

"Fertilizer plant? You said you would keep it a factory and the name Ross Creamed Corn would stay!"

Lionel gave Bill Ross an questioning stare. "Oh really now? Under which clause of the contract did it mention that? You just signed the land over to me and I can do whatever I want to it now."

They both stood in silence as the car sped off. Bill turned to Jonathan with murder in his eyes. His hands trembled in fury, defined veins pulsating under his skin. "You sold me out to that bastard ... You tricked me?"

Bill wasn't shouting, rather he was talking a low voice. Jonathan grimaced uncomfortably. This was one of the few times in his life where he knew he was doing something morally wrong. He had tricked his friend into selling his factory which was practically a family heirloom. It was times like this when he admit, he was no saint no matter how hard he tried.

"Hit me. If it makes you better, I won't hit back. Do it already dammit! I deserve this!"

Bill looked at Jonathan, strangely quiet. He turned around and walked away slowly.

"Nah man. It's over Jonathan, I'm cutting you from my life. You're not even worth hitting and getting angry over. We've been best friends from high school and I thought I knew who you were. You were the good in the dark and ugly world around us. The choices you made, the things you said, they were all honest. Now, It's like you're a different person and I don't know you anymore. The Jonathan Kent I know is dead."

Jonathan stood there awkwardly as his closest friend walked away from him forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clark picked up English pretty quickly. Already he could say mangled sentences to express his thoughts and desires. He was exceptionally bright for a three year old but not very active. Most kids would be running around, wandering and exploring. Instead, he would drag his feet and slowly walk, sometimes stopping and sitting in the middle of the room or hallway.

"So what do you want honey? Cereal? Milk?"

Clark turned his eyes to Martha. "I not sweeeet. Name is Clark."

Martha laughed. "No Clark dear, Honey is a term of endearment, like a second name or nickname. So what do you want?"

Clark felt tired. The food they were feeding her mushy and sweet and tasted too sweet. He wanted something heavier, something that could fill him up and give him longer lasting energy. He pointed at the salami and the table.

"I want"

"The Salami? Oh no, you can't eat meat yet Clark. It's a bit too hard to digest for you and it's spicy. How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

Clark crinkled his nose. Those sandwiches were nasty and sticky. The peanut butter clung to his throat on his way down. He didn't like it. He wanted meat and he wanted it now.

He slammed his fist down on the table and screamed. "No! I want meat!"

Martha was slightly shocked by the outburst. It had been the first tantrum Clark ever had. There was something that scared her a little, he didn't knock anything over when he slammed his fist on the table but when he was screaming, there was a low guttural undertone that made her shiver instinctively.

She tried placating him. "You can't have the Salami but how about ham? I'll make you a ham and cheese sandwich."

She sliced several thin slices of ham and fed it to Clark. His eyes light up in joy and a smile adorned his face. "Yes! Ham sandwich!"

Martha chided at him. "Manners Clark say please when you're asking for something."

"Ham sandwich please."

She fed him sandwich which he devoured eagerly in a minute and asked for seconds. She smiled and prepared a second sandwich. "_Looks like we have a new favorite." _She mused as she prepared a third sandwich after the second one disappeared just as quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lana could feel it in her body, She was different. There was a power running through her veins that the other people did not. The closest thing she could relate it to was magic. She was sure her magic moved the first meteor rock.

When she tried telling the doctors, they all looked at her sympathetically and teared up. They told her aunt that she was "traumatized" and suffering from "delusions", the term "Split personality" also came up. As a result, she had to go back to the hospital every week and talk to the doctors there.

This was her third week already and frankly, she was getting tired of it. The name Isobel was a joke at first. It was the first thing she thought up when she thought of her new magic. She pretended to be a new person, a young girl named Isobel. However, pretending to be Isobel was feeling more natural. Still the doctors pestered her incessantly about it.

The doctors started the session asking the same question.

"What is your name?"

She sighed. "Lana"

"So Lana, how was your week so far?"

"I tried using my power again but it didn't work."

This prompted the balding and fat doctor to lecture her about accepting reality and learning to cope with her parents death. It was giving her a headache. She could dimly feel her powers welling up in response to her agitation and annoyance toward the doctor.

Her parents had drilled into her on how to behave as a proper young lady but she couldn't take it any longer. "I don't want to hear that annoying voice of yours ever again! Just _**SHUT UP**_!"

Her voice was laced with power as if uttering a curse. The doctor opened his mouth to yell at her but the words got stuck at his throat. His eyes went wide as he tried to speak but couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out. He tried screaming for help and called for the nurses but nothing worked.

Lana got bored eventually and left the room, it was only then when he could speak.

After that incident, the doctor discharged Lana, giving her a clean bill for her mental health. Frankly, he was scared. Every time he was near the girl, his voice wouldn't come out. It was as if he was_ cursed_ ...

Lana was only beginning to discover her powers but it was a start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I had to finish this part off so I could move the time line forward. Should I start the next chapter during their first year in High School?

Or

Should I build their character more and write about their childhood and experiences growing up?

Skipping ahead about 10 years does change a lot.

This is just a short update to finish the Intro, the good stuff comes later.

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4 : Childhood

God of the Third Sol

_A/N: I have been thinking of it lately. Smallville does take up a decent amount of time. If I want to write it from the beginning, this would mean I have over eight seasons worth of stuff to sort through. I somehow get the feeling that this will be longest story I will ever write._

_My goal? Having one of the best Smallville Fics of all time._

_Your input would be deeply appreciated._

_*EDIT! -It has occurred to me that i may have rushed my decision on the pairing. CLark May or may not end up with Lana but i can tell you for certain, he won't make the same mistake as those in the canon! Btw~ Drop a review on which girls Clark will explore a relation ship with. More info on the bottom."  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Humans are sociable creatures by nature. They seek comfort in numbers and those who get left out soon learn it would be better to join in." -SV_

Chapter 3: Childhood

_2 Years Later: First day of School_

Clark stood by the door, impatiently looking for the bus that would take him to school. He didn't even mind when Martha flustered over him, straightening up his jacket and making sure his shoelaces were tied. He wanted to go to school and meet new friends. It was awfully lonely on a farm and the closest house was half a mile away.

Martha finished up and started reminding him the rules she set out for him.

"Remember Clark, it's important to make friends. You have to be nice and polite so other people would like you. Also, always listen to your teacher and if you ever have any problems, find a teacher! Don't overexert yourself honey!"

He rolled his eyes dutifully. "Yes mom." It was a standard routine for him. He always had problems gathering his energy. He could barely walk properly let alone run and when he did, he usually passed out. He fixed his glasses and took them off to wipe off a slight smudge with the edge of his shirt.

His ears picked up the low rumbling of the old school bus. "It's here mom!" He accepted a quick kiss and a pat on the head before he opened the door and headed out into uncharted territory.

He smiled at the bus driver who was an elderly black man with a white mustache. "Morning mister." He chirped out.

The bus driver fixed his hat and gave him an approving smile. "Morning to you too son, Finally there's a kid with some manners." he said gruffly.

Already it was a battlefield on the bus but Clark didn't know it yet. There were some kids who already knew each other prior and were already chatting away. Some were engaged in tentative conversations, hoping not to offend the other party.

He walked down the aisle slowly, wondering who to sit next to. Then near the back, he saw her again, the girl from the hospital.

Lana.

He had pretty good memory and he was pretty sure he remembered her. She was looking out the window, thinking about something. Clark thought it wouldn't hurt to sit next to her, they did know each other in the passing.

However, when he got close to her, he felt his chest tighten up. His condition was acting up again. He grabbed the back of the seat, holding himself up as he felt his knees go weak. What a time for this to happen. He was confused, he wasn't overexerting himself yet his body was getting weak. He sank into the seat next to her, finally getting her attention.

His head bent down to lean against the backrest of the seat in front of him. The pain was getting more intense. Usually he would feel numbness but pain was a whole new experience. The shirt scrunched up under his finger as he held his hand over his heart, it was beating frantically.

Lana leaned over to the boy whose skin had gone pale.

"Are you okay?"

Clark tilted his head to see a green glowing pendant hanging from Lana's neck. The glow intensified as did his pain. It felt like branches of hot lava was flowing through his veins, searing their way up and finally into his brain. Through the white hot pain, Clark felt his eyes roll up as he fainted dead away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clark glumly kicked the rickety bed set up in the nurses office. The first day of school didn't even start and already half of the kids knew him as the boy who faints. The nurse had called his mom to inform her that he had a fainting incident on the bus but was fine now.

Upon entering the classroom, the other boys snickered and pointed and him. Then one black boy in the back proceeded to mock him by pretending to faint in a dead slump over his table. Clark's face flushed but he ignored the boy. It was necessary to make an good impression on the teacher.

A middle aged lady with rimmed spectacles peered down at him. She was dressed rather eccentrically, opting for a long robe-like dress. She gave him a wide smile.

"Why dear, you must be Clark. I heard you weren't feeling well. Are you feeling better now?"

He stood rigidly.

"Yes Ma'am."

She was slightly taken back by his serious answer. "Don't feel shy, It's okay to call me teacher or Mrs. Wells. Now let's get you seated. Do you need to sit in the front so you can see better?"

Clark shook his head. "No Mrs. Wells, I have glasses so it's okay even if I sit in the back."

Mrs. Wells gave a delighted clap. "Wonderful! There's a seat open next to Pete. Pete, please raise your hand."

The boy who made fun of him earlier raised his hand. Clark felt his stomach drop. That boy didn't seem particularly friendly. Still, he introduced himself when he sat down.

"Hi Pete, I'm Clark."

The boy refused to look at him. "I know"

Clark was slightly miffed that he had been ignored. He was being nice and polite and the other boy was so rude in return.

He tried listening to what the teacher was saying but someone threw a scrunched up paper ball at his head. He picked it up and opened it. It had one word only.

"LIAR."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During recess, Clark stood alone in the corner of the yard. The kids were running around playing tag while he looked on in envy. He could barely jog let alone run. He went over to the side where the girls were playing and watched them play jump rope.

He saw Lana there, skipping rope with the rest of the girls. She certainly seemed a lot happier than the last time he saw her in the hospital. It was one of the earliest memories he remembered. He couldn't walk over there and play because the girls didn't like to play with boys, so he stayed from afar and watched her.

Soon, the bell rang signaling the end of recess. All the kids rushed back in, hungry after playing around for so long. Clark was the last one back in, having to walk back while the others ran. By the time he had arrived, the sandwiches were all passed out.

He tugged on the sleeve of Mrs. Wells. "Do you have any sandwiches left?"

Mrs wells looked down. "There you are Clark! Since you're so late, we only have the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches left. Is that okay with you?"

Clark looked longingly at the Ham and Turkey sandwiches the other kids were eating. "But I don't like peanut butter."

"I'm sorry Clark but that's all we have, next time come quicker, it's first here first serve."

Clark unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite. He refrained form spitting it back out. The jelly was too sweet and the peanut butter was sticking to his throat. He ate the sandwich as fast as he could and washed it down with milk. One sandwich and a carton of milk wasn't enough. He ate an average of three sandwiches and had two glasses of milk for lunch usually.

Clark went around looking for people who had not eaten yet and see if they would like to share theirs.

Almost everyone ate already with one sole exception. It was Pete.

Clark felt mild annoyance when he saw that the kid had not one but two sandwiches. Both of them were Ham and Turkey. The Pete kid seemed like a bully and he was a bit scared to approach him but his hunger won out in the end.

"Hey Pete, I noticed you have two sandwiches."

Pete looked up. "Yeah, What's it to you?"

"Well... Do you think I can have one?" Clark said hopefully.

"Why would I give it to a liar?"

Clark didn't like the taunt. "Because it's the nice thing to do and if you don't, I'll tell Mrs. Wells that you took two. You're only allowed to take one."

Pete sneered. "Fine take it." He took a bite out of the sandwich and held out the wrapped one for him. Clark reacher out to take it but Pete dropped it on the floor and started stepping on it.

Pete started laughing, and spitting chunks of half chewed sandwich into his face. "Why would I be nice to you fool. Your whole family are liars, specially your pa'!"

Clark felt angry. It was the first time he had experienced such a heavy and dark emotion. He had only felt mild annoyance until today. His hands bled from clenching his fist so tightly. For the first time in his life, Clark wanted to inflict pain upon someone. He wanted them to hurt. He wanted them to BLEED. It was as if someone pulled a red haze over his eyes, he couldn't see, think or feel. He only wanted to let out the beast in him, to soothe his anger.

Pete stopped laughing when he saw Clark's tiny frame shaking, head hung low. "What's the matter liar? You crying? Are you going to run home to tell your mommy?"

There was a low guttural growl coming from the boy and suddenly his tiny frame didn't seem so tiny anymore. His head snapped up, eyes glowing crimson red.

Clark lashed out, pushing both hands against the bigger boy's chest. The double palm thrust sent Pete sailing through the air and then through the wooden door, inciting mass panic from the students. Clark ran after his prey, finding him spitting up blood. Through the haze of pleasure, he realized that blood had such a lovely color, Red, his favorite. He wanted to see more.

He sat on the boys chest and started pounding away, punch after punch. His hand went up and down as he slammed them repeatedly into Pete's face. He was dimly aware that he was laughing while several other teachers tried pulling him off. It was only when he saw Lana's terrified face did he cease to move, allowing the teachers to pull him off and pin him roughly to the floor.

He looked into Lana's horrified eyes and back at Pete.

"_Oh God, What have I done..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N: WE SEE THE FIRST SIGNS OF THE BERSERKER CELLS IN YOUNG CLARKS BODY! This is the first instance of Clark's super strength. Notice that he threw Pete through a door? It didn't last though. It was triggered by anger and this anger is dangerous because it releases the beast within himself._

_What will happen next? How will this scene affect Lana's view of Clark in the future? Will she see him as a violent and mentally unstable boy?_

_There's more to come!_

_Vote!_

_Do you want a chapter on Lana's POV of her first day of school and her thoughts on the fight?_

_Or_

_The aftermath of Clark's brutal assault on young Pete Ross? _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_If you like this chapter, review please. It motivates me to keep going._

_*Edit- Here are all the girls i can think of._

_Lana_

_Alicia_

_Lois_

_Chloe_

_Tess_

_Female version of Lex? i read it once. her name was Alexa or something. LOL. _

_Personally, i would like it if there were more options if you can think of any, add it in.*  
_

_Ciao~_


	5. Chapter 5: Alone

God of The Third Sol: Alone

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I have been very busy these past few months and the ideas just weren't coming to me. Now my writer's block is gone and only the Finals are left for this semester.

Enjoy this next installment

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxo

Clark struggled to breathe, heavily inhaling and exhaling as he forced himself to run on the treadmill. It had only been four minutes but his legs felt like dead weight. Finally, he could take it no longer, he stumbled and tripped, face planting himself onto the treadmill and rolling off into the floor.

The doctor recorded the newly acquired data down. He frowned as he looked over the results. They were not what he expected. When he first heard that a boy had thrown another boy _through _the door, he was excited. It would have been a perfect case study.

"Good job today Clark, just take your medicine and stay in the room."

Clark looked at the innocent looking white pill capsules. He didn't even know what it was but there was nothing he could do. Unless he behaved properly, they said they wouldn't let him go back to his parents.

The doctor walked out, signaling the guards to lock and secure the room.

"So what do we have on him?"

The beefy cop from Metropolis P.D. had taken an unusual interest in this case. He normally dealt with young kids with behavior issues. He was dispatched after hearing that a young boy and violently beaten another boy half to death.

The doctor sighed and removed his glasses. "I have nothing on him. His mental state is normal and healthy as far as I can tell. As for his physical examinations, it was actually sub-par, if anything I think he should be taking steroids to increase his muscle mass. He has a lower energy level than most kids his age. As for throwing another kid through the door, it's not possible."

The cop grunted in disappointment. He had to release the kid back to his parents before they started causing trouble. Already he had had to explain to his superior that the kid had to be isolated for medical treatment. This time he had no excuse for keeping the kid.

Martha and Jonathan rushed in to see Clark who was still tired. He could barely respond to their questions. Martha swept his hair back, checking him over for injuries.

The doctor coughed politely, reminding the couple that he was still in the room. Jonathan immediately turned to the man, using his larger frame to intimidate the doctor.

"Now Doctor, there's nothing wrong with my boy now is there? We're taking him and leaving!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that sir."

Jonathan glared at him. "Is that suppose to be a threat?"

"Of course not. I understand that you are merely concerned about young Clark here, after all, you have all the reason to do so."

Martha didn't like the way the conversation was going. Did the doctor discover something... unusual about Clark's physiology?

"My name is Dr. Emil Hamilton and from now on, I'll be Clark's personal physician."

"There's nothing wrong with Clark. We don't need no doctor."

Dr. Hamilton adjusted his glasses and calmly explained. "I'm afraid that is not going to happen Mr. Kent. You see, your son is suffering from a rare case of energy imbalance. It is one of those illnesses that won't go away from taking a shot. Clark needs to take certain drugs and steroids to supplement his body as he grows up."

After hearing that, the tension left the couple. For a moment, they thought the gig was up. Being the concerned mother, Martha was first in inquire about the illness.

"Can his condition be cured? Don't steroids... well, won't it affect his growth in other areas?"

Dr. Hamilton gave Martha a placating smile. "There is nothing to fear. There are different steroids with different side effects. The one's I recommend Clark should take are safe for children. The only problem is Clark can't go to school like the other kids, his condition is like a time bomb. He might be prone to fainting and bouts of nausea. Clark would have to be home schooled."

_Half a Year Later_

Clark was sitting at his desk, reading through the textbooks. There were a lot of subjects he had to cover, English/Grammar, Math, Science, Geography, History, and Social Sciences. Martha had told him that education was important and since he couldn't go to school normally, he would need to study at home.

Math was fairly easy for him, once he understood that it worked in a system of tens. It took him a whole week to learn division, subtraction, multiplication, fractions. Then he took two weeks to memorize all the grammar rules in the book and applying it properly. The problem was he didn't get a chance to learn any new words. After that he spent a month reading through the dictionary, memorizing all the words and their definitions.

Martha and John soon realized that Clark might possibly have eidetic memory, the ability to recall images, sounds, and events with extreme accuracy. They asked him about his earliest memory and he couldn't recall anything before the age of four. It turned out he had extremely good memory but not perfect memory.

For the other four months, he read about science. It was fascinating to him. He had no idea the world was such a big place. It excited him that underneath the earth he was standing on, deep below was a mass of molten magma. Without a doubt, his interest was in science.

Of course, it wasn't all about reading books. Jonathan showed him around the farm a lot. Living on a farm was more dangerous than it looks. He pointed out machines that he had to stay away from, the wood chipper wasn't something you would want a kid to play around with.

While Clark couldn't help with the manual labor, he could help when it was crop season, helping sort out the corn, spreading fertilizer, and hosing down the machinery. Over time, Clark would settle into a familiar routine. He would wake up at sunrise and help with the chores, cleaning the house, milking the cow, and helping prepare lunch. Afterwards, he would study until the sun started to set. Then he would help clean up and hose down the machinery. At night, he would stargaze. His dad gave him a telescope and a book about astrology.

While the earth was fascinating in itself, he was surprised to find out that it was tiny compared to the solar system, and even then it was tiny compared to the size of the galaxy. He peered eagerly at the moon, trying to make out the distinct impressions on the surface of the moon. It seems that he had a new hobby.

Lana picked through the picture books, none of them were interesting. Where was all the stuff about witches and magic? The library was a big place and hard to navigate. She found an assistant, a mousy looking librarian.

"Oh. Hi my dear, what are you looking for?" The librarian said.

Lana looked at the books at her books. "Do you have any books on magic?" She asked.

"Sure, Come this way." She led Lana to the corner of the library, where a lot of picture books were kept. "Here you go, unicorns, and tooth fairies."

Lana nearly screamed. She didn't want unicorns or faeries. She wanted to learn how to use magic! "Um.. Thank you! I love unicorns!" Lana gave a fake smile, not that any adults could tell.

Lana skipped over the picture books and tried to find a book that was actually useful. After a while, she grew disgusted with what she read. Everything she read about magic made her want to puke. The witches in the books were so ugly. They had warts, wrinkles, and yellow teeth. Also, there was so much nonsense about newt's eyes and frog legs. Did newt's eyes even exist? She wondered.

In the dusty corner, Lana found a real treasure. It was an old dusty tome with a depiction of a Griffin on it. It looked real enough and it was written in language that used the English alphabets but not quite English. This was a real spell book! Also it didn't have check out bar code. Lana stuffed the book in her schoolbag and just walked out of the door.

Lana hid the book under her bed, but not before wrapping the spell book with a pink book cover.

"Lana, come down! I have good news for you!"

Lana trotted down the stairs. "I have taken the opportunity to enroll you in one of the most prestigious private schools! It's all thanks to Lionel Luthor, he mentioned his son was going off for an elite education and I asked if you could go. He said he would make arrangements. This is great Lana, your future is set if you befriend Lex Luthor."

Lana thought for a while. "But that would mean we would have to separate."

Nell pulled on her nose. "Don't be silly Lana dear. I can always come visit during holidays and we can spend the whole summer together. Also, you will have a friend for life."

"Do they teach Latin there?"

"Why yes they do. So does this mean you want to go?"

Lana made one of the biggest decisions of her life that day and it changed the future. She said, "Yes."

Everything is connected in this world. One action leads to a path of infinite possibilities. When Lana chose to leave Smallville, things changed. Clark grew up immersed in his books. He would shut himself in the barn Jonathan built for him, dubbed the Fortress of Solitude. When he was ten, he had already finished his high school education. The only thing left was to take College courses online. He had tinkered around with machinery, understanding how things are built and put together. There was this hunger inside of him, for knowledge, or maybe for something else.

Lana befriended Lex although he was four years older. Lex was picked on because of his baldness. When no one would come to his birthday party, Lana would come. When people demeaned him, she would encourage him. Little by little, Lana worked her way into his heart. The only one person that Lex trusted in the whole world was Lana. He nearly went crazy after what happened to his little brother Julian. Thankfully, Lana convinced Lex to talk to her about what happened.

She grew concerned after Lex started forgetting things and found him standing on the roof shouting to the heavens. Lex told her that it was his mom that killed Julian but he had to protect her. So he lied. He lied to his father. He lied to everybody but not Lana.

Lana was a seemingly normal girl but she was not. She had a hidden agenda. The first thing she learned was Latin. The book has been her companion all these years. She learned that magic did exist. She was sure there were other practitioners out there but she decided to achieve proficiency before seeking them out.

She had an edge though. Most magic users use a magical focus to amplify and stabilize their powers. Rare gems and metals were the optional pick. She had asked Lex for a complete collection of rare gems and crystals to test out. Of course, she didn't tell him what it was for. Yet no combo of precious gems and metal could triumph the amplification effect of her green meteor rock.

Clark had finished his college courses online and received a degree for engineering and journalism. There was no doubt that he was a prodigy in many ways. He had already modified the farm machinery in many ways. They were three times as effective and took half the original input of energy to operate. Clark had several patents pending. Mostly it was on how to reduce energy consumption and natural recycling of energy. His growth was normal for a boy his age. He was of average height, Five feet and six inches. Sadly, he wasn't really muscular. He had more of an athlete's body. His muscles were defined and there was not an ounce of fat on him. Yet, his dorky nerd glasses made him look like a geek. There was no denying that he was considered good looking based on his bone structure but no one wanted to be friends with a geeky farm boy wearing plaid.

Jonathan and Martha grew worried. Clark needed to socialize with his peers more. They were afraid he was becoming anti-social. Despite the fact that all the medical results show that he was a normal human, they knew he was an alien. Clark needed to accept humans, their emotions, their greed, and their hope for humanity.

They decided one day, Clark was going to High School. At first Clark was stunned. He had never gone to school with other kids before. Sure, he would go to town sometimes and the town market sale but he never really talked to them. He didn't have to worry about the lack of energy now. He had been exercising hard everyday, building up his core muscles.

The only time he would faint or feel his muscles cramp was when got near the green meteor rocks. He really wanted to study them but he couldn't get within three feet of it without experiencing pain. His parents never explained why he reacted to the rocks like that. Also he was forbidden to ask Dr. Hamilton.

A/N: Woot. We're Finally moving onto Clark's teenage years. Be prepared for the introduction of Lana and Lex in the next chapter!

Jor-El was the foremost scientist on Krypton, it is only natural that Clark inherited his brain power.

Vote!

Clark and Chloe?

Or

Clark and Insert name of girl that appears during season 1 of the show

This is for the first year only. Should I put in some ChloexClark into this story?

I'm almost done with the next chapter of The Strength of Dreams

Just wait for it!

Read

Enjoy

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Power Play

_The God of the Third Sol_

**A/N: Hi, I hope you all enjoy the story so far. For any Code Geass Fan, I will updat the next chapter in a few days. Check out my work and leave an review if you think it's good or bad. I am a slave to reviews They compel me to write faster.**

_Chapter 6: Power Play_

* * *

Lex grumbled as he drove his car to the fertilizer plant. His father decided to punish him by sending him to some backwater fertilizer plant where they grew corn. The only good thing that came out of this was the news that Lana decided to move back to Smallville for high school. One major reason for avoiding Smallville was the traumatic experience of the Meteor Shower. Not only did he develop a life long fear for scarecrows, he was gifted with a nice Windex shine that made him only so popular among the girls.

He rubbed his smooth head wistfully. But then again curly red hair didn't look that great on a guy anyway.

Lex knew his talents were obviously wasted in such a place but Lana badgered him until he relented and agreed. He could treat this as an extended vacation with Lana. He had promised to go visit Smallville with her sometime. It sounded like some quaint place, one where things were peaceful.

Lex took a deep breath of the fresh country air. Ahh, it was the scent cow manure. Bloody fantastic.

Smallville was starting to suck already in his books.

* * *

Lana on the other hand had a lot of fun. She usually only got to visit on holidays and during the summer. Since it was such a beautiful day, she decided to go out for a ride with her favorite horse. It was fine until she went too far, about a mile away from her house. She never really asked but she couldn't recall who her neighbors were. Therefore, she had no idea where her property ended.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" A quiet voice spoke up suddenly.

Lana whirled around, a spell ready on her lips. It was a boy her age, slightly taller than her. He was wearing a plaid shirt, blue jeans, and timber lake boots. He had the rimmed glasses that made him look like a classic nerd. For the most part, she was horrified at his fashion sense. Living in the city makes sure one fashion-sensitive. The only redeeming feature was the fact that he didn't have a stupid face. Some people just had a thuggy or drugged out look but this boy had aristocratic facial features and sharp eyes. She could almost feel the intelligence radiating off him.

"Oh… Hey. Um. I'm your new neighbor, Lana Lang. I live with my Aunt Nell during the summer. Well, I'm going to be living here for a while."

There was an awkward silence as the boy remained silent. You could literally hear the sound of the crickets chirping in the background.

"I guess I'm going to same High School as you from now on." Lana continued, trying to be friendly.

Lana had silk brown hair that flowed halfway down to her back, her facial features were elegant and beautiful. Truly a sight for sore eyes. Since the sun was setting, the orange glow framed Lana perfectly. Immediately Clark was overcome with a vision of a princess waiting on her horse for her Knight to arrive. It was like watching a scene from a fairytale.

Absolutely ridiculous. Fairy tales are nothing but stories.

Clark cleared his face and looked at her blankly. "I had never seen you around here before. Make sure you know where your property ends. I don't want you to wander on our land."

Lana was taken back by his reply. This was the first time she had ever felt so...rejected. Normally when she chatted to boys, they would fall all over her words. She dismounted and approached him, fully intent on giving him a piece of her mind. She stopped suddenly when he doubled over. She stood still, not sure what exactly was happening. "Umm… Are you ok? You look kind of sick…" She peered cautiously at him.

Clark groaned as his muscles started cramping. It felt like someone was twisting a knife in his gut. There was no doubt about it. She had a piece of Meteor Rock on her. The green pendant made of meteor rock was glowing from where it hung around her neck ,nestled in the valley of her chest.

She pulled it out in surprise. It usually didn't glow unless she was channeling magic through it. Why was it reacting now? Clark maintained his distance. As long as he was five feet away from the rock, he was safe. The glow faded somewhat and Lana quickly took off the necklace and stuffed it in her back pocket. Glowing rocks were weird no matter how one looked at it.

Clark was still clutching his stomach, he felt queasy and nauseated. The half a gallon of milk along with the four sandwiches he had for lunch were rebelling against his stomach. At this point Lana was really worried. She walked closer to him. Clark backed away from Lana, stumbling and tripping over his own feet. "Uh, I gotta go. I uh… I forgot to milk the cows! Yeah.

"Bye!"

Clark's hasty retreat left Lana very confused. She had no idea they milked the cows at night in Smallville. Weird.

Clark barely made it behind the barn before he barfed. He hated how the green meteor rocks always rules his life. He couldn't go to school and had to take medicine because of it. Also he was most likely going to get grounded for hurling all over his mother's favorite tulip patch.

Shit.

* * *

There was always a first for everything. For Clark, this was his debut into High School. He dressed in his best shirt, tucking it in like usual. Fashion was lost on Clark. A plaid shirt was a plaid shit no matter how clean it was. He really didn't have much exposure to other dressing styles. It was always a plain t-shirt, jeans, and some boots. He was more interested in building new inventions or stargazing.

Grabbing his toasted bacon and egg sandwich, he ran over a mental checklist of items. Being prepared is important. The thought of interacting with so many different people got his palms sweaty and his heart beating quickly. He applies a stress relieving technique he learned. By breathing in and out, he could relax his nerves and control his mental state. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of what happened nine years ago.

Ever since then, he always noticed that it was hard for him to control his anger. Clark liked being in control but he had trouble admitting to other people that he couldn't control his temper. Clark downed half a pint of milk straight from the bottle, grabbed another piece of toast, and headed to the arriving bus.

It was time to mingle.

The ride on the school bus was rather awkward. Pete Ross was also on the bus. It did not escape his attention that the young African American was wheelchair bounded. It was apparent that he had done lasting damage. When he got on the bus, everyone gave him cold stares and started whispering to each other.

He knew what they were saying about him. Given the incident and his reclusive behaviors, there were rumors about "The Kent Boy" They probably thought he was some mentally unstable boy who was kept at home so he won't be a danger to other people.

Still, he wanted to dispel that notion. The first step to making amends was admitting that you were wrong.

He planned to apologize later but in the meanwhile, it was going to be an awkward ride.

* * *

Smallville High was renown for turning out stellar football players. Thus it came to no surprise when he learned that the football team members were on the top of the school hierarchy system. While joining the football team might stop making him be a total loser, he knew he wouldn't be able to pass the physical requirements.

Now this presented a problem. He needed to join a club, one that is respectable and productive, yet at the same time not physically strenuous. He flipped through the flyers they handed out and mentally crossed them off the list.

Swimming team. No.

Football Team. Definitely Not.

Agriculture club. He did that enough at home. No thank you.

Chess club. Possible but that would make him look even geekier.

Math team. Instant Social suicide

Newspaper club. Hmm It was a good choice, it looks good on the college apps and he could get inside scoops on the latest High school news.

Cooking club. No.

Student Council? Another possibility but mostly members were elected through popularity. Maybe he could be the treasurer or something.

Clark picked out the two selected handouts and dropped the rest into the nearest bin. Now it was time to check out the clubs.

* * *

Lana smiled shyly at the boys as she walked down the hall, they all had a dazed look as she walked past them. It was a good start. The truth was among the girls, power meant everything.

And how does one attain the said power?

For a girl it means a few things.

You got to have the look. You need to be the girl of the school. Guys want you and girls want to be like you.

The next step was hitching yourself a good looking guy whose pretty high up on the school hierarchy system. Doing so improves your social standing to the same level as the said guy. In this case, she already had a target. Whitney Fordman was the star player of the football team and currently single. he was currently a single which meant he ranked pretty high up. The problem was approaching him.

She didn't want to come off as desperate or a power hungry girl trying to climb the ranks. It had to be subtly done so Whitney approaches her and not vice-versa. It was all a matter of joining the Cheerleader team and let the rest work itself out.

What she was more interested in was finding more people like her. People with power/magic/abilities. Lana really didn't care if they didn't strictly use magic. She had heard of weird occurrences in Smallville. People who could do things that sounded impossible. It all started after the meteor shower and that was when her powers manifested. It didn't take long for her to connect the dots.

Even so, she wanted to enjoy Smallville, the place where her parents grew up.

Alas, the life of a young girl.

* * *

Lex Luthor analyzed the financial reports. It was as he thought, too little money was being funneled to the fertilizer plant and too much was being demanded from it. As a result of the deficit, it was only natural for the plant to be doing poorly. Lex sighed, there was a lot of work he had to do. The best way to approach the situation was to clean out the internal corruption and change the bureaucratic restructuring. He needed to work out a new budget and eliminate unnecessary waste of resources. By doing so, he can change the company and at the same time protect the employee's pay rate.

Lex wished he could be cruel and cut throat like his father. It certainly would get things done faster and more efficiently in business but he was Lex Luthor.

If he did things his father's way, he would only earn the same reputation and down the road, turn into a tyrannical man. He did NOT want to turn out like his father.

If Lex ran business like his father, half of the current staff (a.k.a half of Smallville's population) would be jobless. If there was one thing he understood, unemployment someone was akin to killing their family. Half of the town depended on the plant for their living. Lex grew softhearted over the years after being exposed to Lana's presence.

He would rather buy out the company using the money in his trust fund then to let it run to the ground.

Lex made several important calls to put the changes in effect. If this plan does turn out well, it would be the start of a new business, one that Lionel Luthor had no control over.

LexCorps.

It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have the next chapter. This chapter was mostly to fill the readers in on the changes we see in Clark, Lana, and Lex.**

**Clark is smart, rational, and a bit of a control freak. He always take a look at every option before acting out. Even so, he is not perfect.**

**Lana shows a more manipulative and scheming side but that's just being a girl in my opinion. Sometimes it's all about gathering power under the pretense that you are powerless.**

**Lex is kinder here, no doubt a result due to his close contact with Lana over the years. he no longer desires his Father's love. He knows that he cannot turn out like his father.**

**For Clark/Chloe fans. Should I put Pete in the Torch to spice things up?**


	7. Chapter 7: Fresh Blood

**God of The Third Sol**

_Chapter 7: Fresh Blood_

A/N: Hi folks, I've been working my Code Geass Story and I'm dying to continue with this one.

So enjoy!

* * *

The Torch turned out to be a club that no one was running at the moment. The last graduating class took all of its members, leaving the school paper unattended.

As it turns out, only one other person aside from Clark applied. He stared at the blonde with shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. There was a moment of awkward silence as he continued to scrutinize her. She was wearing inexpensive but artistic earrings and a matching necklace. She was also an inch shorter than he was.

Chloe extended her hand first, not afraid of being shy. "Chloe Sullivan. Moved here a few years back. I've never seen you around before."

Clark shook her hand quickly. "Um, Clark Kent, I've been home schooled this entire time."

"Wait, The Clark Kent? The one that threw Pete through a door and paralyzed him waist down?"

"Um, yeah. That was me when we were five... Been around ten years or so. Guess people don't just forget." Clark grimaced and scuffed his shoes.

"I didn't want it to turn out that way you know. I'm trying to find a chance to show people a different side to me."

Chloe peered at him. He seemed honest enough. She playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You already have one person on your side! I don't believe that you're as bad as they make you out to be."

Clark grinned. "Thanks a lot Chloe, it means a lot to me."

Thus was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Over the course of half the year Clark kept mostly to himself, settling for slightly above average grades in class. Jealousy was a terrible thing. Being too smart makes you a geek and nerd.

Clark was fine with just having Chloe was his friend. Together, they wrote articles and debated about the current events surrounding their lives. There were times when Chloe would sneak away to research something in private but Clark didn't mind. Everyone had their right to privacy. He took the time to work on his projects while Chloe went off to investigate her own stories. Currently, he was working on finding a way to negate or lessen the effect of the green meteor rocks had on him.

This was no easy task, especially not when the trying to experiment on an object that he could not get within five feet of it. What he discovered so far was the meteor rocks emitted some sort of radiation. It was unlike anything he ever read about. As far as he researched, there were no increase in cancer in Smallville after the meteor shower. The good point was that like the other radiations, it could be blocked by lead.

That aside, there was nothing more he could discover about the meteor rocks. Instead, he decided to work on keeping healthy. The steroid he took regularly did not appear to be having any major sort of effect on his body. He had yet to hit his growth spurt which hopefully would put him over six feet. The most important thing was exercise.

He took Dr. Hamilton's advice and took daily jogs. He started off easy, jogging a few laps around the farm. His goal was to increase the number of laps by one each day. Clark wasn't going to lie, it was really hard for him. Everyday, the last lap never seemed to end. As a result, he would always fall asleep in class. The teachers didn't mind as long as he didn't snore and kept up his grades. Everything was fine until Clark realized that one day he wasn't going to have enough time to run all his laps before school starts. The only option was to increase his speed and use less time per lap. The only problem was he ended up sleeping through all of his classes due to the excess use of energy.

Clark was sleeping through his Latin class when the teacher slammed a textbook down on his desk, jolting him awake.

He looked blearily around. "Where's the cannon?"

The rest of the students burst out into laughter. Mr. Smith looked down his nose at him. "So Mr. Kent, do you think you're above the rest of the class?"

Clark rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "No sir, but I do believe my grades speak for themselves in regards to my understanding of the subject."

Mr. Smith sneered but announced to the class. "Mr. Kent here gets full score on everyone of his exams but his work ethic is horrible. Sleeping will not be tolerated in this class unless you have stellar grades like Mr. Kent here."

Lana was impressed. She knew exactly how hard it was to learn a new language. It took her a few years before she became fluent in French. Along the side, she studied Latin but it was immensely hard to learn. Her grades were in the 90's but her grasp of the language was far from mastery. Her respect for Clark rose several notches. Who knew that her next door neighbor could be such a scholar?

* * *

Pete rolled up a dime of weed and lit it. He inhaled and held it, passing the joint to the other football players. They each took a puff and laughed at each others stupid jokes. Pete grinned as he unhatched his plan.

"Hey, Homecoming is around the corner, What's up with this years scarecrow?"

Whitney took a huge hit from the joint. "Gee, I dunno, some nerdy geek for'sho" Pete took this opportunity to ply him. "How about that damn Kent? You know how much I hate that geeky farm boy."

Whitney shrugged. "Sure, we''ll nail that hill billy for ya."

Pete smiled darkly, "Exellent" he whispered.

* * *

Chloes fingers danced across the keyboard. She tried to appear casual as she asked him. "So, are you going to the homecoming dance?"

Clark adjusted his glasses. "Well, social events aren't really my type of thing."

"Oh."

"How about you? Planning to go?"

Chloe let out a nervous laughter. "Who'll want to take me to the home coming dance? I doubt anyone even knows my name."

Clark shrugged, "You're pretty enough. I find it hard to believe no one would ask you to the dance."

Chloe's eye danced with hope, "R-really?"

He did not respond to Chloe's question. Clark's finger danced across the keyboard as he wrote up a article about how the Student council budgeted 80% of the total club fundings to the football team.

Clark was a bit dense when it came to human relations and emotions. Chloe could have confessed her love for him and he still would not have understood.

Chloe sighed and went back to drinking her latte. She honestly didn't know when she started liking Clark. He was quiet and aloof but brilliant. She saw him solve problems and understand concepts that most people couldn't begin to understand. Not to mention, he was the first person with better information gathering skills than her. She was fascinated with his intelligence.

Maybe it was admiration but recently, his face looked leaner and his skin had more of a healthy tan. Not to mention, those sharp green eyes of his made him look really handsome.

Too bad Clark didn't show any interest on the opposite sex at all.

Yet.

* * *

The Homecoming dance was a cover. Behind the illusion of a happy school dance, there was a darker event. Every year the football team would pick an unfortunate victim, unpopular and usually a nerd. This hazing ceremony involves stripping the victim down to his boxers and tying him to a cross. It was a crude form of crucification. This school tradition originated from the time when the whites picked out a black guy to lynch.

And unfortunately, Clark was this years scarecrow. Being the scarecrow was years of therapy waiting to happen. Take that Jeremy Creek kid for example, he had the luck to be the scarecrow the day the meteor shower descended.

Clark was unchaining his bike when he was attacked.

A burlap sack was throw over his head and he was pushed over. His attackers wrapped some sort of rope around his arms and torso, restricting his movements.

"What the hell is going on? Release me this instant."

Whitney picked Clark up army style and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "What do you think this is? Its Scarecrow Time!"

Clark was thrown in the back of Whitney's Ford pickup truck. A few of the other football players nudged him with their foot as they sped off. After struggling against his bonds, Clark gave up. His vision was gone and his movements were restricted. Also he was in the back of a moving car which meant running wasn't an option.

For the first time in his life, Clark cursed himself for his weakness. If only he was stronger, he could find a way to get out of the ropes or fight back somehow.

Instead, he could do nothing but beg them to stop as they tied to to the cross on Riley's field.

The sun was setting and the night air was beginning to bring chills. His teeth chattered from the cold, the hatred he felt, and the frustration at the situation. "W-whhy a-are you doing this to me? I didn't offend any of you."

Whitney lit his joint and inhaled, letting the weed work it's magic. He blew the smoke into Clark's face and eyes. "You see this? Pete was good enough to supply us with some free shit. If you got anyone to blame, it's that short druggie who hates your guts. Anyway, I hope you didn't have any plans for tonight because the only thing you're going to do is watch the stars tonight."

Ignoring his desperate pleas, Whitney and his gang left him on the field.

The ropes bit into his soft flesh, cutting off precious blood flow to his arms. His own weight was his enemy. The worst part about the whole situation was that Whitney and the others actually treated him like a scarecrow, stringing him up by tying rough hemp rope around his arms. His arms were getting numb from the lack of blood.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

A quiet whispering snapped Clark out of his trance. "Thank god you found me. Please help me, Let me down!"

The young boy stood motionless. "You know, I was once a scarecrow too. I know the pain. I was there when the meteor shower hit."

Clark shook his head in denial. "That was twelve years ago. That's impossible."

Jeremy smiled a dark smile. "I have been blessed. The meteor shower changed me, I was reborn with power. The power to do justice!" Angry sparks flashed around Jeremy. Clark stared in disbelief. Electricity?

"You're the one who attacked the football players from back then!"

Jeremy held up his hand and electricity dancer from finger to finger. "I'm impressed you found out but you shouldn't have stuck your nose where it didn't belong. I can't leave you alive now."

Clark struggled against the ropes. "Why are you doing this? Aren't we the same?" Jeremy frowned. "Of course not. I'm special. You're just a loser like I used to be. It would be better to put you out of your misery right now."

The electricity in Jeremy's hand gathered, taking on the shape of a sizzling ball.

"This should do the trick. I have enough electricity here to stop your heart. Good bye."

Clark convulsed and spasmed as his nerves went haywire. He was losing control over his muscles and consciousness. There was an acrid stench as he pissed himself and lost control of his bowel movements.

But he was alive.

Jeremy looked on in wonder. "That was enough electricity to power up an electric chair execution. Some people do survive though. I guess your just unfortunate enough to have to experience it a second time. After you die, I'll avenge your death by killing everyone in school. Rest in Peace."

Jeremy gathered immense amounts of electricity into both hands. They both glowed a blinding white color. He clapped both hands together and there was a loud crack and the very air split. Jeremy had produced enough energy to create an artificial miniature bolt of lightning.

This time, Clark's heart ceased to beat.

Death.

* * *

_A/N: Death by Lightning!_

_Dun Dun Dun!_

_Enjoy the updates. The next chapter will be a showdown between Jeremy and Lana!_

_Ciao~_


End file.
